


Mary Sue, Marauders Love You!

by Kerichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Shagadelic Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerichi/pseuds/Kerichi
Summary: In the far, far away land of California, where the moon was in the seventh house, and Jupiter aligned with Mars, an Aquarian girl was called to Hogwarts, met The Marauders, and let her love steer the stars.





	

 

 

 

In the far, far away land of California, where the moon was in the seventh house, and Jupiter aligned with Mars, an Aquarian seventeen-year-old girl took a bite of scrumptious Szechwan Eggplant and Tofu. Frowning adorably in an effort to comprehend, she listened to her father River explain to his life partner, Phoenix, that organic farming wasn't as profitable as it should be.

The sixteen other people assembled for a communal dinner groaned in response. That was a downer.

River smiled and shared that thankfully, his old man had been a real square, and the trust set up would support his alternative lifestyle for the foreseeable future.

Hearing the news, the eclectic group of artists, folk musicians, writers, psychics, farmers, and vegetarians broke into hearty applause. Each was relieved their gravy train hadn't come to a dead halt, bumming them out and forcing them to get real jobs.

The daughter of the house, Moonbeam Arwyn Rainbow Yvonne Starlight Undine Evangelista—Mary Sue for short—smiled blissfully. The end of the seventies was a time of change, but her world remained fixed in flower-powered harmony and understanding. Aquamarine eyes flecked with gold glittered. Life was groovy.

At that moment, the crystal hanging from a chain that seemed tarnished compared to the silken gold of the girl's skin began to vibrate. Mary Sue looked at her psychic friend across the table and asked melodiously, "What does the vibrating mean again? Earthquake? Hallucination?"

The woman with a purple muumuu embroidered with the signs of the zodiac to enable channeling of cosmic energy stood and declared, "This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius!"

Gasps of Far Out, Cool, and Oh Wow abounded. The members of the Peace and Love Commune all gazed in awe at the amazing girl who stood before them. In her tie-dyed tube top and hip hugging bell-bottom jeans with flower patches, with her long platinum hair with silvery streaks framing the elfin beauty of her face, Mary Sue was the epitome of a flower girl.

From the moment each had seen her, they knew she would make them happy. The delicate creature whose eye-catching curves and full lips had posed with flowers in her hair for portraits, inspired limericks to her beauty, and stirred souls to write songs like “Mary Sue, Mary Sue, Oh how my heart yearns for you”, had in some way touched them all. Now they wondered if she was reality or just a dream. She seemed so glowing, so entranced…so…confused….

"Is there someone knocking on our front door?" Mary Sue asked, smiling like the teenaged personification of sweetness and light. Drifting to the door of the spacious pad, she opened it with a friendly, "Hey, man."

The man was actually a half giant, who looked down at the vision of loveliness and answered, "Yer mean me? I'm Hagrid, here to speak wi' Moonbeam Ar…anyways…are yeh her, lass?"

Mary Sue gazed up at the incredibly large, hairy man and chirped, "Who else would I be? I dig your crazy accent. Like, where're you from, big dude?"

She slipped her small hand with daisies painted on the fingernails into his huge, rough one and led him into the communal kitchen.

Upon becoming the focus of what seemed like a sea of faces, Hagrid explained, "I have been sent from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster wants to know why Moonbeam here never responded to the invitation to come to school an' learn to be a proper witch."

The members of the commune suddenly remembered various chores that had to be done immediately.

When the room had cleared to just the girl, her parents, and “please don't call me Haggie, lass,” River gurgled, "My precious child, I…we…we all conspired against  _the man_  who wanted to take our sunshine away and make her part of  _the establishment_." He rushed to his darling daughter's side and said sadly, "Your gypsy grandmother foretold this day at your birth." Pausing, he conceded, "Actually, she said you'd prick your finger on a spinning wheel and sleep for a hundred years, but…this is almost the same thing."

Her mother, who could pass for Mary Sue's older, almost-as-pretty sister, nodded. "This is our karma, and your destiny. Go to this Hogwarts, find the mind's true liberation, and let your love steer the stars."

An expression of beatific bemusement made the blonde look even more enchanting. She hugged her parents tight and promised to let the sun shine in.

Hagrid tried to gently explain that in the Scottish highlands the sun could be a rare commodity, but stopped when the girl gave him a macramé necklace that made a right attractive bracelet on his enormous wrist.

Mary Sue chided him gently, "You're dragging me down. Have some iced carob brownies while I go pack, okay?" Giggling, she shook a slender finger at her father and reminded, "Not the  _special_  brownies. Haggie's a straight arrow.

Hagrid ate a pan of the dessert and tried to give details about concepts like magic, no telephones, and school to the parents who seemed to get more upset the more he tried to reassure. He was relieved when the girl pranced back downstairs.

Mary Sue told her four housemates carrying ten bags of luggage to set them down before turning to her parents. She bit her lush lower lip and said, "Oh no, you're becoming uptight! Better go catch a buzz when I leave. It'll help you turn on to my new life." She smiled. "I promise to write on the tie-dyed stationary we made for my birthday!"

The couple beamed lovingly and asked the girl if she remembered to pack some zigzags for her weed. Smiling brightly, she assured the hippest, coolest parents ever that she had.

A bit disturbed by the unfamiliar terminology bandied about, the large groundskeeper shrunk the luggage to fit in the girl's macramé sling purse with his umbrella and took a Portkey out of his pocket.

Suddenly, the residents poured back into the room, pressing love beads, herbs, flowers and poems into Mary Sue's hands.

She sparkled with happiness, giving a wide, almost florescent white smile to her devoted family before stuffing the offerings into her capacious bag. Taking Hagrid's arm, she said, "Let's split!"

 

Transported magically from one place to another, Mary Sue looked serenely around the train platform they were currently standing on.

Hagrid peered at his dinner plate sized timepiece, exclaiming, "Dragon dung! I got the time wrong. The Hogwarts Express has come before us." He looked down at her sheepishly. "I'd wanted you to ride in the carriages with the others, but it looks like ye'll be goin' alone."

Feeling sad as when River flushed his stash down the john that time he'd thought the fuzz was doing random house checks with drug sniffing canines, the blonde whose fair locks made her golden skin even more luminous felt a crystalline tear start to well. It dried instantly upon seeing the boy striding across the platform toward her.

He had black hair that stuck up all over his head in a manner so appealing, her fingers twitched to sift the strands and make them even  _more_  unruly. His lean, athletic body, handsome face, and incredible hazel eyes were fab.

Hogwarts' newest student flipped her silken tresses back, displaying her tie-dyed tube top in all its skimpy glory. A dazzling smile lit her bewitching features. The teen was dazzled.

" _Hullo_. I'm James Potter. I left a bag on the train and wondered if…but that's not important. What's important is  _you._ "

Mary Sue beamed. "I dig your nifty accent, Jamie. I'm sure Haggie can find your bag and take it to the school. I'm new, and it'd be  _groovy_  if you'd take me there."

The boy smiled eagerly. He asked, never lowering his eyes from the gaze that entranced with golden sparkles, "What's your name?"

"Moonbeam Arwyn Rainbow Yvonne Starlight Undine Evangelista…but please, call me  _Mary Sue._ "

He mouthed her name reverently, and then held out an arm for her to take. She pressed her bountiful bosom against his firm flesh, able to tell by his absorption with her figure that Jamie had never experienced  _free love_  before.

Sitting in the spiffiest little boat, facing him while they floated across a lake toward a funky old castle, Mary Sue felt the boy's yearning need and longed to appease it. She leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

Immediately, the hungry male mouth forced hers open, making the girl feel ravished and powerless to do anything but rip open his uniform shirt in her desire to feel defined muscles. Moaning softly, she ran her hands over the warm, taut skin of his chest and back while his dexterous fingers made sensations she'd only dreamt about arise in her virginal body.

She shivered upon realizing, with the Sight passed down by her gypsy granny, that she and Jamie had been lovers in a past life. Eager to relive the past, Mary Sue lifted her hips off the bottom of the boat so the amorous teen could push down her jeans. Before his hand did more than slip beneath the waistband of her panties, the little boat bumped against the dock.

The couple, oblivious to anything except each other, came down from their hormonal high with a thud when a voice shrieked, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, James Potter? You're supposed to be inside at the Feast, not out here fooling around!"

Gold-flecked aqua eyes widened engagingly as a chick with red hair and a temper to match waved a wand and levitated the cutie out of the boat and onto the dock. Jamie grunted in pain and scrambled to fasten buttons while the girl freaked out.

Defiantly, he challenged, "What do you care, Evans? You've told me a million times you'd never go out with me, so why shouldn't I throw a leg over a gorgeous girl if I want to?"

Mary Sue frowned as she pulled up her top and zipped her jeans. Calling their free love a leg over didn't sound very romantic, but he  _had_  called her gorgeous. Daintily climbing the ladder to the dock, she shrugged and left the pair arguing behind her.

"Maybe I wanted you to ask me a million and  _one_  times, Potter!"

"Lily! I didn't know."

Several times, the California girl's platform cork sandals tottered precariously on the uneven surface. Only her cat-like grace kept her from toppling into the water. Throwing a last, wistful glance back at the boy who had once been Romeo to her Rosaline, but was now embracing the green-eyed witch, she reached the castle door and stepped into her new world.

Her new world was chilly. If her golden skin wasn't so perfect, she might have unsightly Goosebumps! It also consisted of bare stone corridors and poor, yet flattering torch lighting.

At the end of the corridor, a high ceiling Entry Hall with cool suits of armor had ornate doors that opened onto a scene that was almost too freaky to be real. The enchanted ceiling made her think of her mom's favorite Beatles' song:  _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds._

Long tables were filled with students rapping and eating. They were all wearing robes like Jamie. Not a tie-dyed one could be seen. Mary Sue decided to start a fashion trend.

The girl whose crystal jewelry glimmered almost as brightly as the flecks in her eyes took a step forward. Conversations halted. Every head turned toward her. Smiling brightly, she raised her hand in a V and said, "Peace."

Across the chamber, boys murmured 'peace' back to her. It made her forget the bad scene outside in her joy at meeting new friends. At the far end of the room, an old dude with hip threads and a pointy hat gestured for her to approach the head table. Hips swaying to keep balanced on her platforms, Mary Sue kept her poise and brilliant smile while making her way forward. She was used to being the center of attention, so the hundreds of avid gazes discomfited her not in the least. In fact, all the staring made her feel right at home. Back at the Peace and Love Commune, someone was always looking at her in awe.

Mary Sue reached into her macramé bag and offered the love beads to the nice old man. His long hair, beard and half-moon glasses made her wonder if he was a Dead Head. That would be awesome. Her dad might even change his mind and call the Headmaster a righteous dude instead of _the man_.

"My dear, what a delight it is to finally have you here with us at Hogwarts," the grandfatherly guy said, rising to his feet. He raised his voice and addressed the assembly, "It is my deep pleasure to introduce Moonbeam Arwyn Rainbow Yvonne Starlight Undine Evangelista. She is your new schoolmate, and my… _granddaughter."_

Whoa, she'd thought he was grandfatherly, but she hadn't meant  _her_  grandfather! Somehow, she  _knew_  from the indulgent smile on his face and the shimmer of adoring tears in blue eyes, that this was the man her granny Gypsy Rose Lee had called her favorite mistake.

Heart filled with love, she leaned across the table to give Grampy Dumbledore a big hug. The hand-painted daisies on the back pockets of her skin-tight jeans  _were_  very pretty. Admiration for the art work must've been the reason for a chorus of male sighs. Hopping up to sit on the table so her new found Grampy could place a righteous leather hat on her head, her eyes twinkled at her captivated audience.

Mary Sue jumped when the far out hat began to talk to her. Once she remembered it was magic, and not a bad trip, she giggled as it sang:

**This girl with a longing to explore, could fit right in at Gryffindor,**

**Expecting to always get her way, in Slytherin House would happily stay,**

**The desire to learn about things she saw, perhaps should be in Ravenclaw,**

**But the need for love which will never be enough makes Mary Sue a Hufflepuff!**

Unsure exactly what the rhyme was supposed to mean, the effervescent blonde kept sitting and smiling until Grampy came around the table and gently pulled her down. He removed the hat and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, my dear. You are now a Hufflepuff. Here's one of your fellow seventh-year housemates who will show you to your dorm."

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a bright smile clasped her hand and shook it enthusiastically, gushing, "I love your name. I'm Lizzie and my friends Zoey, Raven, and I are ever so thrilled to have a new mate to pal around with!"

Slowly following her new friend, because platform sandals were fab, but hard to walk in unless she took tiny steps and rolled her hips for ballast, Mary Sue hoped the girl's words were genuine. She'd always tried to make friends with girls  _before_ , but for some unknown reason, never had.

To her left, she saw Jamie and the redhead at a table and smiled tremulously. The boy blushed and warmly returned her smile until his new girlfriend punched him on the arm and then grabbed his tie to pull him close for a possessive kiss.

Averting her sad gaze, the flower girl's eyes met those of a boy so stunning and sexy, he almost rivaled  _her_. Tall, dark, and handsome didn't begin to describe the classic face, the wicked smile, the animal magnetism. The rad bod now standing to face her caused an electric awareness that started at her toes and worked its way up to more stimulating body parts. Mary Sue felt psychedelisized.

The dude must have felt the same life-changing, psychedelic experience, too, because he growled, "I'm Sirius Black. What's your sign?"

"Aquarius."

"Groovy."

His arm around her waist made walking so much less a chore. In the outer corridor, while her new housemates stared with narrowed eyes, the boy knelt and tapped a wand against her sandals. Immediately, they felt stable and comfortable.

She trilled excitedly, "Did you just do magic? That's so cool!" Captured by the dark eyes that looked into hers with heart stealing intensity, she breathed, " _You are so cool."_

"Uh, Mary Sue? Say goodbye, okay? We've got to go."

Lizzie didn't sound as friendly as she had before. Torn between wanting to actually make a friend of the same sex and wanting to make out with the dreamy dude licking his lips the way she wanted him to lick hers, the blonde looked from the girls to the guy and back again.

Sensing by her rapid head turns the indecision that tormented her, Sirius stepped close. He sniffed her hair, snuffled her throat, and whispered in her ear, before playfully nipping the earlobe, "Tomorrow night, come with me to the Astronomy Tower after dinner. We'll explore  _heavenly bodies_ together."

Her vehement nod set her silky hair into motion. As the girls forcibly pulled her away from the boy she  _knew_  was going to blow her mind, Mary Sue murmured, "Bye… _Siri._ "

Thankful her cork platforms were charmed, since her new pals yanked her around so fast and marched her along at a rapid pace, the California transplant asked, "Do I have to wear a uniform too?"

"Yes. Our dress code doesn't permit hippie chick bell bottoms," said Raven.

Mary Sue's wide eyes asked a silent question of the girl on her left. Zoey smiled. "You'll like our uniform. Our accents are sunshine yellow and look good with blonde hair." Inclining her golden-blonde head at the black ponytail swishing in front of them, she added, "Don't mind her tone. That's so Raven."

Relieved, the new girl admired the Hufflepuff Common Room, stating that it reminded her of the commune. Giving each other meaningful looks, the trio led her up the girls' staircase to her new room. Lizzie broke the charm on Mary Sue's luggage, and gaped when the other girl pulled out a lava lamp, a handful of peace signs and flower decals, and a David Cassidy poster. After decorating her part of the room, and accepting her roommates' open mouthed silence as tribute to her taste, the sunny girl asked, "Is this my trunk, here at the end of my bed?"

Assured that it was, she opened it and added the grey blazers and skirts, white shirts and socks and yellow ties that were stacked on the bed. Picking up a plain black robe that cried out for a makeover, Mary Sue set it aside.

Needing to chill, she sat on her bed in the lotus position and meditated on the all the ways she'd like to explore heavenly bodies with Siri.

Later, waiting until her roommates fell into deep sleep; she lifted the lid to the trunk, took out the robes and brought it and her macramé bag into the bathroom. A half hour later, she left her newly tie-dyed robes hanging to dry and tried to go back to sleep.

Too jazzed from all the excitement in her day, the girl decided to take a walk.

 

No one else would be awake, so she didn't bother with a robe. The girl tip-toed bare-footed downstairs wearing only a gauzy nightie that reached mid-thigh. The gown was so sheer it revealed every tantalizing peak and valley of her fabulous form. She made her way out a side door and sat on the bottom step, looking out into the night.

Something sniffed her toes. Mary Sue almost screamed, but realized the dark shadow was only a doggie and smiled instead. She giggled when he licked her toes.

Perhaps her roommates would've been scared of a big, grim looking dog, but she loved animals just as much as they loved her and never felt fear. She did feel a surge of affection when the canine licked his way across her foot and started lapping her ankle. While the doggie trailed his tongue up her leg, Mary Sue leaned forward and scratched behind his ears.

When the big, black canine started sniffing her crotch, though, she gently pulled the panting face up and said, "Now, now, be a good doggie. Lay down beside me and I'll pat you all over."

Ears perking, the nice dog laid its head in her lap and smiled a doggie grin as she caressed his coarse-yet-soft fur. The repetitive motion soothed her, and when the canine rolled onto his back, she obligingly rubbed his belly. One leg started twitching in counterpoint, which was very amusing.

Mary Sue turned when a boy's voice said angrily, "Bad Snuffles! You're not supposed to wander around bothering people. Come here at once!"

It was Jamie. She stood just as the moon peeked out from behind a cloud. The boy stared at her trance-like and then cleared his throat. "Erm…Students aren't allowed out of their Houses after curfew, Mary Sue."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm a prefect…Head Boy, actually. I patrol the school to make sure everyone is where they're supposed to be."

Feeling sick to her stomach, the girl crouched down to hug the dog's head to her bosom. He made a contented, growling sound while she said, heartbroken, "You're the  _fuzz_ , Jamie? I…I don't know what to say…except…in your next life, I hope you make better choices." Snuffles licked her cheek, then her lips. Smiling into the sweet doggie's eyes, she patted his head and rose, saying, "Bye, Snuffles…bye…James Potter."

Drifting disconsolately back to her dorm, Mary Sue took another shower. Not to cleanse stinky dog saliva off her person, but to remove the touch of the boy who was also a  _pig_.

 

The next morning, Grampy Dumbledore invited her to have breakfast in his round office full of interesting things. He had a pretty red bird he called Phoenix. Her mom would get a giggle out of that if she ever got around to writing.

Mary Sue perched with perfect posture on the edge of a chair and stared at the wand held out to her. She asked, "For me?"

"Yes, my dear."

Grampy must get tired being so old. He seemed to close his eyes a lot while rubbing his forehead during their get-to-know-you breakfast. The girl, whose black and white tie dyed robes expressed her personality almost as much as the daisy painted on one high cheekbone and the yellow braided leather headband, smiled enchantingly. "Far out. Thanks."

Her Granny's ex-squeeze rattled on about differences in learning and woeful lack of knowledge until she had a rare burst of inspiration and suggested, "Why don't you just zap all the knowledge I should have but don't, and really don't want to actually learn, but know I have to, into my head so we can both be happy?"

Silence filled the cool, circular chamber. Twisting his lips thoughtfully, Grampy said, "By Merlin, I think you have something, my dear. Close your eyes and make your mind a blank canvas."

Thinking of nothing at all was something she could do easily. Long, black lashes that needed no mascara to curl, darken, or separate fluttered closed. Spells were said and time passed. Finally, her grandfather said, "Done. How do you feel?"

She thought about it—hey, that was new—and replied, "Great. Like my brain is stuffed full of spiffy stuff. Look, I can use my wand to change that pen into a porcupine! Oh, no, I didn't know you were reaching for it, Grampy. Does it hurt very much?"

Exhaling though his gritted teeth, her grandfather assured her he'd be fine…once she went on her way. He gave her a schedule and waved her off with a quill studded hand. She waggled elegant golden fingers in perky farewell and headed toward her first class.

 

Transfiguration was taught by an old lady who pursed her lips like she'd never gotten any love, free or otherwise, in her whole life. That made Mary Sue sad. Wasn't there some desperate old dude who would think McGonagall's scraped back hair and skinny bod was shagadelic?

Mary Sue easily transfigured a mouse into a goblet after she stopped trying to remember how and just let her spiffy knowledge groove its way through her wand. She smiled happily when her work was approved. On the way out the door, she gave the strict woman a hug. Her classmates goggled.

The teacher just stiffened to board like rigidity and muttered, "That'll do, Mary Sue, that'll do."

Lunch was bitchin', because the girl, who'd been hugging teachers and trying to make friends by telling everyone how great it was to be able to do everything effortlessly, got to trade heated looks with Siri all through the meal.

He was at the next table, and the way he bit off a bite of sandwich made her feel like Day-Glo butterflies were fluttering in her toned abdomen. Raven made gagging noises, and Lizzie grumbled to Zoey that Sirius had never looked at any of  _them_  that way, but otherwise, her new girlfriends were a gas to hang with.

The rest of the day passed in a pleasant daze.

Mary Sue followed her friends and let her bespelled brain do all her work while her nerve endings tingled at the remembrance of Siri kissing her hand, back and palm, and then licking her wrist before telling her she'd made lunch a never-to-be-forgotten experience. The way he barked with laughter as he promised to s _ee her later_ still made her smile. He was so compelling, so handsome, and so  _cool_. She couldn't wait to let their love steer the stars.

Not as cool was a grody dude named Peter, who tried to rap with her as she entered the Great Hall for dinner. She said kindly but firmly, "Gotta cruise, 'kay? Later."

The girls at her table informed her that Peter Pettigrew was the ickiest boy at school. Even worse than— They broke into peals of laughter. She asked who, but her friends shook their heads and refused to name names. 

Shrugging, because she wouldn't know who the boy was anyway, Mary Sue took a bite of salad and watched raptly as Sirius gnawed a chicken leg. When he paused, holding the bone in his teeth, giving her a steamy stare, he reminded her of someone…or something. Her blood began to heat, which distracted and ensured the only thought she had was  _oh baby._

 

"Mary Sue, you're like sunlight and moonlight  _combined_."

The incredibly attractive and tempting teen stood behind her on the observation platform of the Astronomy Tower. Ostensibly, he was helping steer her stargazing, but his hands were sliding her swathe of silky hair aside.

When she breathily thanked him for the lovely, if oft heard, compliment, he did something no one else had ever done to her before. He leaned forward and gently bit the nape of her neck. The kinky, almost  _animal_  sensuality of it sent her senses whirling. Her lush body turned and melded against his.

They kissed like they were the last two people on the planet and they were trying to repopulate it. Siri's tongue stroked her lips, slipping inside to slide against hers. She could tell that this boy practiced  _free love_  on a regular basis. Caresses deepened along with the kiss. Nimble fingers discovered that she'd put her tie-dyed tube top on under her school robes and made her gloriously glad to be a girl. Her bones were melting. She was so weak with desire that she had to lie down. Sirius gallantly supplied a sculptured chest to rest against.

Touching the gorgeous Gryffindor felt natural, and Mary Sue realized that they'd been lovers in a past life. He'd been Tarzan to her Jane.  _That_  was why she felt so primal, ready to strip the layers away and experience everything he had to offer on the most basic level.

The enraptured couple had just stripped down to that last layer when an eerie howl was heard.

The noise stilled the pair as they listened to the anguished music of the night. Siri recovered quickly from the shocking sound and tried to resume his exploration of the heavenly body he'd been so close to making go super nova. Mary Sue felt like she was coming down from a high and stood, grabbing her robes and gracefully slipping her arms into the sleeves.

Whimpering at the sight of all that creamy golden cleavage being covered up, Sirius asked with the slightest hint of a whine, "Why are you getting dressed?"

She smiled a heart-wrenching, lovably pitiful smile. "That was the sound of ultimate suffering, Siri…I can't be… _happy_ …knowing that somewhere…out there…beneath the pale moonlight…someone's thinking of me…and, like, suffering because I'm in another's arms."

" _Mary Sue! Come back! You forgot your top! Mary Sue!"_

She continued to descend the stairs with gazelle-like grace, crystalline droplets of sadness streaking her elfin face beautifully. To escape his pleading, she decided to go down to the dungeon corridor even though her roommates told her that no one went there because it was so dark and creepy. The eerie atmosphere didn't freak Mary Sue out. It soothed her sorrow.

Passing the Potions classroom that she'd developed an Infusion of Introspection in earlier, a cold voice asked, "What are you doing out of your house, half-blood Yank?"

Her liquid aquamarine gaze made the gold flecks shine brighter, like doubloons on the Caribbean Sea floor. The slender teen watching her with fathomless stygian eyes tightened his lips as if to deny her appeal.

Arrogantly appraising her unbuttoned robes, the expanse of bare golden body exposed, and the trail of tears on her heart-shaped face, he accused, "Did you lead a dog on and get bitten, Hufflepuff? I could've told you that Black was a vile seducer, but no one ever listens to a Slytherin."

_She_  was listening to the beguilingly dark tones of his voice that slid like silk over her bruised heart and heated, sensitized flesh. Her eyes became glazed. She could listen to that voice  _forever..._ The oily black hair, overlarge nose, and thin lips became strangely seductive when matched with a voice that could ensnare the senses. Docilely, she allowed herself to be tugged by the wrist into the classroom, where the boy was preparing some potion.

She sighed. "What's your name?"

Stirring the cauldron before stepping to her side with a beaker of water, he told her gruffly to drink it and then answered, "Severus Snape, although why you care…."

"I  _care_ … _Sevi,_ " she interjected with the passion that had ignited the moment his shiver-inducing tones had shimmied down her spine and filled her with the desire to hear  _other things_  whispered in her ear.

He scowled sexily. "Don't call me…I mean, never again speak…You…I…."

Dark gaze captured by the luminous light in aqua orbs, the boy with the mesmerizing voice stuttered as his concentration wavered upon confronting the vision of the girl's heaving, nearly exposed bosom.

Grasping her shoulders roughly, he snarled, "Filthy impure-blood…I should give you what you've been asking for since you slithered your way into this school!"

The ardent contempt in his voice made her squirm against him, pushing the boy over the edge. Forcefully, he bruised her lips with his mouth, kissing her over and over again. She twined her arms around his neck while his hands covered and caressed the silken flesh that was golden  _all over_. While his masterful touch silently said he'd take her love freely and spit on her dirty, tainted-blood body after possessing it again and again, his softening lips told her a different story.

He was bewitched, bedazzled and bewildered. The crystal on the chain around Mary Sue's neck vibrated against her quivering flesh, giving her a crystal revelation. She and Severus had been lovers in a past life! He'd been her master, teacher and lover: Svengali. She'd been his toy, his pawn, his one true love: Trilby.

They seemed destined to repeat the pattern again, and she did her best to help by unbuttoning his trousers. Before she could do more than reach for the zipper, an icily amused voiced echoed from the doorway.

"I said the  _potion_  needed to come to a boil, Snape, not you."

"Professor Slughorn, this…this…half-blood harlot threw herself at me. It is not what you think."

Mary Sue was crushed, her tender feelings bruised beyond belief. Clutching her robes together and casting a tormented glance toward the boy, the girl's lips trembled. She said touchingly, " _Sevi…goodbye._ "

Keeping her head bowed with the shame of rejection, Mary Sue ran out of the castle, across the grounds, and into the forest, tresses streaming like a banner behind her. She knew Grampy said it was dark and forbidden, but right now it seemed the perfect refuge for a wounded soul.

 

Once inside the shadowy depths, the girl followed pretty sparkly lights that glimmered invitingly yet winked out when she approached. Time and again the mysterious illuminations led her along an unseen path deep into the heart of the forest.

In a moonlit clearing, the golden radiance of the girl's delicate features was revealed to the creature who laid in wait for his prey to approach. Catching sight of the biggest, most unusual wolf she'd ever seen, Mary Sue did what any flower girl would do. She sang  _Blowing in the Wind..._

The amazing purity of the girl's sweet soprano halted the beast mid-lunge. The werewolf crouched down, sniffing a scent he remembered as good, as non-food. Catching sight of the beast, and encouraged by not being eaten or mauled, Mary Sue sang the rest of the song and then transitioned to another Peace and Love Commune favorite: _Puff the Magic Dragon._

The hauntingly beautiful song about Little Jackie Paper and his friend Puff seemed to soothe the monster, causing him to curl up at the girl's feet. The sad ending made the werewolf give a quiet whimper. Aghast that she'd caused one of Mother Nature's creatures pain, Mary Sue sang the song that always cheered her up:  _All You Need is Love._

The gentled beast licked the bare toes exposed by her platform sandals. The werewolf's eyes were closed, but when she tried to take a step back, he growled. Immediately, Mary Sue began singing  _Yesterday._ After going through every Beatles and Peter, Paul, and Mary song she knew, the girl's eyes began to get heavy. She swayed on her feet until, totally exhausted, she fell asleep and slowly crumpled to the ground next to the sleeping monster.

When the rays of dawn crept across the sleeping beauty's face, she blinked sleepily. She was lying in a magically soft, warm circle of grass ringed by far out mushrooms in a clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with… _a naked boy?_  Delicate white-blonde brows drew together in puzzlement. Reaching a slender, golden hand out, she tentatively touched the pale, lean muscled chest and softly circled a nicely defined pectoral. Soft brown eyes opened and stared wonderingly at her face.

Raking back shaggy brown hair with his fingers, the boy said bemusedly, "Am I dreaming? Are you really here with me, Mary Sue?"

She nodded, smiling tenderly at the boy that had sat by Siri in the Hall, but who she had never really  _seen_  until now. "What's your name?"

"Remus."

A vision formed before her eyes, of a past life where she and  _Remi_  had shared a love as certain as the sun rising in the east. Aquamarine eyes grew misty thinking about the tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. Feelings bittersweet and strange filled her heart. She wanted to show this boy tortured by his beastly nature that she saw beyond the werewolf. She saw  _Remus_ …brave and noble…and naked.

Leaning down, Mary Sue melded her mouth to his. She felt his indrawn breath of surprised pleasure that she would initiate a kiss, and then run her tongue across his lips before exploring his mouth.

He kissed her back as if she could fill the emptiness inside his soul. Her heart skipped several beats and then raced to make up the difference when he pulled her down, rolled on top of her, and rocked against her like he'd love to fill  _her_  emptiness too. She felt that mystical forces had brought her to this place, this time, this naked boy, and she was helpless to do anything other than cast off her robes and meet her fate with arms wide open.

"Haven't seen such a lively pair in our circle for quite some time, Puck."

"Haven't seen a pair like that girl's got _ever_. What's your name, beautiful?"

The girl who'd been  _this close_  to finally getting love to steer her stars opened her passion drugged eyes and met the mischievous gaze of a tiny being with blond hair, blue eyes, green clothing, and wings. He was a fairy!

Floating close to her face, the little cutie smirked at her stoked expression and said, "Well, flower girl?"

She smiled beatifically. "Moonbeam Arwyn Rainbow Yvonne Starlight Undine Evangelista…Mary Sue, for short."

Wrapping a silver streaked platinum lock around himself and tugging hard, the fairy laughed when she said, "Ow!" and said, "You're in a fairy ring, Mary Sue. You and your young lover are in the power of the Seelie Court now. I, Puck, have to decide what to do with you two."

Unable to resist giggling at the fairy's playful leering and waggling eyebrows, even though Remi was listening in silent wariness and holding her protectively, the girl said trustingly, "You wouldn't do anything bad to us, would you? Fairies are so beautiful and magical, that'd be a bummer."

Puck and the dozen other fairies watching the humans in their midst laughed merrily, the sound filling Mary Sue's heart with joy.

Admiring the way her simple emotions lit her face with breathtaking radiance, the impish fairy proposed, "I have every right to spirit you and lover-boy both across the Western Sea to an enchanted isle where time has no meaning and beauty never fades or dies, but if you'd go willingly… _with me_ …I'll let wolf-boy go, and show you the true meaning of  _free love_."

Brown eyes begged her not to leave him, but Mary Sue couldn't let the fairies take Remus to the enchanted isle. She'd seen the sweet and square teen flinch at the mention of free love, and the sight passed down by her gypsy grandmother told her this boy would never be happy there the way  _she_  would be.

Kissing him softly, a lone tear trickled down her exquisite face as she touched his cheek and said, "I will remember you Remi…and our love that almost was… _forever_. Tell everyone that, like, I had to split, but…it's cool, you know?"

Smiling bravely through unashamed tears, Remus answered lovingly, "I know."

The fairies waited until the boy stumbled out the fairy ring to twirl faster and faster around the girl who beamed ecstatically when gold dust began to shower down upon her. Out from the underbrush, a stag and a dog bounded over to Remus. Mary Sue blew Snuffles a kiss and smiled at the dear little deer.

In the shadow of an ancient oak, a boy in a hooded cloak watched the scene with a sneer on his face and a pang in his heart. A blinding flash of light caused the watchers to close their eyes against the overpowering brilliance. When they gazed upon the circle again, the fairies, and the golden girl, were gone. The stag and dog, Animagi, transformed back into their human forms and stood by Remus, staring into the fairy ring.

James pointed. "Look!"

Flowers began blooming across the circle—dainty, white, sweet-smelling flowers that reminded every boy watching of a California girl whose white-blonde tresses and perfect white smile had touched their hearts.

Sirius cocked his head, listening to a melody that started in low, and then started to grow, until it filled the clearing and brought a small measure of comfort for their loss. Recognizing the tune, Remus sang along. Unseen and unheard in his place of concealment, Snape mouthed the words that encapsulated the essence of Mary Sue.

_I Fell in Love with the Flower Girl._

 

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Mary Sue, I Love You! I couldn't resist writing a blast from the past prequel using fictional couples to be the "past lives" of Mary Sue, LOL. So many things inspired this ficlet. Age of Aquarius by the Fifth Dimension, I Fell in Love with the Flower Girl by the Cowsills, Peter, Paul and Mary's Puff the Magic Dragon, Blowing in the Wind, and the Beatles' All You Need is Love were all groovy tunes that made Mary Sue a hippie chick, and there were loads of movies whose phrases popped into mind in some of the most bizarre places. Films like An American Tale, Babe, Beauty and the Beast, and The Princess Bride. Thanks for reading. Peace. :D


End file.
